Talk:Grave New World/@comment-122.151.68.169-20130926014753
This is a list of reasons on why I knew Ezra was "A". 1. In the bar in the pilot, he didn't start talking to aria until after, he saw her staring at the Ali poster. 2. He was at Alison's funeral, when he apparently didn't know her and he walks straight up too aria and asks her if she was a friend of Alison's. 3. Ezra has a typewriter, "A" was written some of there messages on typewriters and also the typewriter is often shown, why it must be important. 4. He was in the first secret. Why bother doing that unless its a clue. 5. "A" was meant to be seen in both the pilot and it happend that night. Ezra was in both. 6. In "A" lair, there were heaps of men's jackets, Ezra was wearing them heaps throughout the show. 7. Ezra is an English teacher/writer so maybe that's how "A" always comes up with the messages and why the messages never have any spelling or grammar mistakes. 8. Ezra comes from a wealthy family, and "A" needs a lot of money. 9. Jason gave someone $50 thousand dollars then Ezra has ALOT of money in his sock drawer. 10. Jenna wanted to compose some music for the play, she probs gave Ezra a recording if her playing and maybe that's how "A" tricked Toby and spencer in season 1. In the motel. 11. Aria was using tape for the play and later "A" used it on the rats cages. 12. Ezra likes to drink, so does "A". 13. Ezra was unmasked in season 2 finale when "A" was meant to be. 14. Alison read the book Lolita, it's about a professor who is obsessed with a teenage girl. Alison and Ezra? 15. Emily once said that the coaches and teachers have access to students lockers is this how. "A" leaves them stuff in there lockers? 16. Ezra was really tense around Jason people assumed that it was about aria but maybe it was coz he was worried that Ali told Jason that Ezra got her pregnant and threatened to kill her. 17. The fortune teller at the home coming dance said to spencer "This couples a bad match, there's darkness in him maybe even violence or vengeance." People thought this was about Toby but it showed aria and Ezra as well. 18. One of the liars apparently had an altercation with Ali's killer in season 1 finale, aria and Ezra had an argument. 19. Multiple people have commented on "A"s nice eyes, aria once sent Ezra a text saying she wanted to be looking into his eyes. Clue? 20. When Ezra was on his bike the girls throught he had nice legs. Beach hottie clue? 21. In what becomes of the broken hearted one "A" spun the bottle it landed on aria another "A" changed it too spencer maybe to help and protect aria? 22. In ezra's classroom in the background on the bored it said "because I was A" 3.